The new evil
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After being banished and disowned, the Powerpuff Girls decided to be evil.


In Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls just woke up.

Blossom; [yawn] good morning girls.

Buttercup; [yawn] hey Blossom.

Bubbles; I'm so tired.

Blossom; but we gotta stay up Bubbles, you never know what monster or villains can approach.

Buttercup; well, the phone ain't ringing so let play.

So the girls played for hour. At sunset, they were still playing with their toy.

Buttercup; that odd.

Bubbles; what wrong Buttercup?

Buttercup; there no villains.

Bubbles; so.

Buttercup; so, I bet their up to something.

Blossom; I don't think so, I bet they gave up.

Buttercup; yeah right, why would they give up?

Blossom; hello, we been fighting crime all years long.

Bubbles; you know, that is strange.

Buttercup; well, since no villains is attacking maybe we could visit the Mayor.

Blossom; good idea.

So the Powerpuff Girls went to Townsville to visit the Mayor.

Blossom; hello, Mayor.

Mayor; oh hello Powerpuff Girls, what can I do for you?

Blossom; well, we been meaning to ask you.

Buttercup; what happen to the villains?

Mayor; I don't know, but it feel good right.

Bubbles; well, it does.

Blossom; but it not superheroes without the villains.

Mayor; well I don't know what happen to though villains.

Blossom; well okay, come on girls.

Mayor; see ya later girls.

So the Powerpuff girls flew somewhere else.

Buttercup; I don't get it, those villains should've been here by now.

Bubbles; maybe their working on something evil that can destroy us all.

Blossom; only one way to find out, but let try Mojo Jojo first.

Bubbles and Buttercup; right.

So the Powerpuff Girls flew to Mojo Jojo lair. When they got their, Mojo Jojo lair was deserted.

Buttercup; whao, what happen to Mojo Jojo lair?

Blossom; I don't remember destroying Mojo lair.

Bubbles; hey girls look, a note.

Blossom read the note.

Blossom; dear Powerpuff Girls, if you are reading this, you've notice that we quit. All of the villains are tired of you destroying our plan and sending us to jails. We decided to give you and the rest of Townsville peace. But remember, Him told me that something awful is about to happen to you, so be on your best behavior. Love Mojo Jojo.

Bubbles; they left.

Buttercup; yes, no more robbery.

Blossom; this is awful.

Buttercup; what you mean?

Blossom; without the villains were powerless, if their no villains, then Townsville is safe and that mean we won't be superheroes anymore.

Buttercup; so, unleast we can still do other heroes stuff like helping an old lady cross the street or get the kittens off the tree.

Blossom; I guess so, but I don't get it, what did Mojo mean something awful is about to happen to us?

Buttercup; he just trying to scare us, come on let go home.

So the Powerpuff Girls went home for bed. The next morning the Powerpuff Girls woke up and they were in jail.

Blossom; what the? Where are we?

Buttercup; huh, hey what give?

Bubbles; [screaming]. why are we in jail?

Mayor; because we have had it with your heroic.

Blossom; what?

Mayor; ever since before you were created, Townsville was better then ever, but now you made it worst.

Blossom; what?

Buttercup; no we didn't.

Mayor; oh yes you do, and as the Mayor, I hereby decree that the Powerpuff Girls and their father are banished from Townsville forever.

The Powerpuff Girls; WHAT!

Mayor; yes banished, you are not to step one foot in Townsville.

Blossom; but but.

Mayor; no but, now I'm ganna let you go, but you have to leave and go home.

Blossom; fine.

So the Powerpuff Girls went home depressed. When they got home, the Professor was standing outside, angry waiting for the girls to come home.

Blossom; Professor, what going on?

Buttercup; every villains are gone and everybody were acting strange.

Bubbles; and they banished us from Townsville.

Professor; yes, I know, and I am really angry.

Buttercup; it not our fault.

Professor; yes it is, I shouldn't have accidently spill the chemical x in the perfect girls making.

Blossom; but.

Professor; you have cause too much trouble in our town and now the villains had done it.

Bubbles; but.

Professor; no but, I hereby disowned you.

The Powerpuff Girls gasped. The Professor slam the door shut.

Buttercup; were disowned.

Bubbles; what disowned?

Blossom; to get kicked out of the family.

Bubbles; [gasp].

Blossom; and now we have nothing. [crying].

Buttercup; it okay Blossom, I'm sure everyone will forgive us.

Blossom; no they won't.

Bubbles; come on Blossom, let go to the wood.

Blossom; okay.

So the Powerpuff Girls went into the wood depressed.

Buttercup; I can't believe it.

Bubbles; yeah, we were banished and disowned.

Buttercup; what do we do Blossom?

Blossom; I don't know girls. Maybe Townsville is better off without us.

Mojo Jojo; we can help you with that.

The Powerpuff Girls; Mojo Jojo.

Mojo Jojo; yes, it is I, Mojo Jojo, and we are here to help you.

Buttercup; help us.

Princess; yes.

Bubbles; but how did Him know we were coming?

Him; it was half part of our plan.

The Powerpuff Girls; YOUR PLAN!

Mojo Jojo; not the whole thing, you see, we were suppose to destroy you, not banished you.

Him; so, we decided to help you get revenge.

Bubbles; where are the rest of the villains?

Princess; they're long gone.

Mojo Jojo; they don't care what happen to us.

Buttercup; so. why do you want us to get revenge on the people of Townsville?

Princess; we think we figure out that the people of Townsville saying that you are weak.

Blossom; what?

Mojo Jojo; yeah, like Blossom.

Blossom; I'm not scared of everything and I am not weak.

Him; but everybody thinks that Blossom is a smarty pant. Always being a nerd and stuff. Straight A on homework.

Blossom; so.

Princess; and what about Buttercup. Always being a rock.

Buttercup; a rock.

Princess; yes, they think your a meanie, a brute, cruel, aggressive, evil, crazy, insane, pushy, hitter, biter, bad mouthing, monster, and a troublemaker.

Buttercup; they would never call me that.

Princess; isn't that why you fight so rough.

Buttercup; maybe.

Him; and what about Bubbles.

Bubbles; what you mean?

Him; everybody knows that you are the worst Powerpuff Girls ever.

Bubbles; what do you mean?

Him; they thinks of you as a shy, sensitive, pushover, stupider, girly, blonde, and party animal.

Bubbles; [gasp].

Mojo Jojo; so now you see.

Blossom; but, what does all of that have to do with revenge?

Princess; well, people had done bad thing to you right, so get your revenge by being evil.

The Powerpuff Girls; EVIL!

Him; yes, evil.

Bubbles; but we don't know how to be evil.

Mojo Jojo; don't worry, we'll teach you how to be evil.

Blossom; you will.

Princess; well duh, were evil too you know.

Blossom; what you think girls?

Buttercup; I guess it a worth to try.

Bubbles; and I guess I was being too kind for too long.

Mojo Jojo; then it settle.

Buttercup; so, when will we start.

Him; tomorrow, right now it too dark.

So the Powerpuff Girls and the villains got some rest. The next morning they got up to help the Powerpuff Girls be evil.

Mojo Jojo; okay girls ready.

The Powerpuff Girls; ready.

Mojo Jojo; okay, the first thing you need to do is to be mean.

Blossom; how?

Princess; like this, okay Bubbles, I want you to say something to Buttercup.

Bubbles; um okay, uh Buttercup, you are an angel.

Him; no not like that, you must say mean thing.

Bubbles; okay, um Buttercup, you are nothing but a jerk.

Buttercup; hey.

Mojo Jojo; not bad Bubbles.

Blossom; now what.

Princess; now you must hit your opponent.

Him; and by that it you.

The Powerpuff Girls; WHAT!

Mojo; you must attack each other.

The Powerpuff Girls slowly look at each other and they began attacking each other. A few minute later, they were exhausted.

Buttercup; so, how did we do?

Mojo; not bad.

Bubbles; what next?

Him; here.

Buttercup; a gun.

Princess; yes, shoot the gun at those trees over there.

So the Powerpuff Girls shoot the trees. They didn't missed a single fire.

Blossom; wow.

Buttercup; we did it.

Him; good.

Mojo Jojo; now for your next test, you must have your evil laugh.

Bubbles; evil laugh.

Princess; yes, like all villains does it.

Him; so, who want to go first?

Bubbles; is it like this? [giggle].

Mojo Jojo; no, more evil.

Buttercup; like this. [laughing].

Princess; more evil.

Blossom; how about this? [evil laugh].

Mojo Jojo; good one Blossom.

Buttercup; how can an evil laugh help us with our revenge?

Princess; it just help you with your motivation.

Bubbles; so, now what.

Him; all you have to do is put all of those evil together and destroy Townsville.

Blossom; what?

Buttercup; we can't destroy Townsville.

Mojo Jojo; aw come on.

Him; you don't wanna be stuck as sissy again, do you.

Blossom; [evil smile] let do it.

So the Powerpuff Girls went to Townsville to destroy it. First they robbed the Bank, then they took candies from babies, then they killed other citizens of Townsville. Later, they went to the Mayor office.

Bubbles; hello Mayor.

Mayor; Powerpuff Girls, I thought I told you to never come back.

Buttercup; oh your wrong Mayor.

Blossom; we will destroy you.

Mayor; what?

Blossom; Buttercup, Blossom, hyper beam.

The Powerpuff Girls used hyper beam on the Mayor and killed him.

The Powerpuff girls; [evil laugh].

Buttercup; now that the Mayor is out of the way.

Bubbles; we can finally rule Townsville.

Blossom; wait, only one person should rule it.

Buttercup; aw come on.

Blossom; we need to think of a way to rule Townsville together.

Bubbles; wait, why don't we take turn.

Blossom; maybe.

Buttercup; then it settle.

So The Powerpuff Girls rule Townsville. A few days later Townsville is now a Puffsville.

Blossom; thank for helping us with our evil guy.

Him; your welcome.

Princess; it was a pleasure.

Buttercup; so what are you ganna do?

Mojo Jojo; well, since Townsville is destroy, we decided to be your helper.

Bubbles; great idea.

So The Powerpuff Girls and the villains did their evil laugh and Townsville will never be the same again.

The End.


End file.
